


*insert generic fanfiction title*

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Le auth unity sex with some feelings.
Relationships: Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	*insert generic fanfiction title*

Commie thrust himself into Nazi, the smaller man's soft moans and whines only egging him on. 

"Fuck me, please. Oh, faster, harder. Ah-"

Commie's breath became eratic, his thrusts sloppy. Nazi gripped the sheets, clenching his fists and panting heavily, "Commie, I-I need-" his fingers tightened on the sheets as he felt the communist spill inside him, "I love you!" he moaned as he orgasmed. 

He felt Commie pause above him, pulling out of him slowly.

"Nazi?"

He curled in on himself, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, "Go a-away." he choked pathetically. He pulled the sheets and blankets up above his head, hoping that Commie would just leave him alone. Why the fuck did he say that? Stupid, stupid.

He heard the larger man sigh, then felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist. Nazi couldn't help but curl into the Communist's chest, letting him embrace him. Letting him stroke his back. Letting him whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He knew this was degeneracy, he knew this went against everything he stood for.

Then why did he like it?

"Nazi," his voice was gentle as he tipped Nazi's chin up, making him look up at him.

"You...like me, da?"

The rightist nodded shamefully.

"Well, what's the problem then?"

"I-It's degeneracy. It's not natural. I'm straight."

Commie sighed. He figured Nazi would be this repressed, "Nazi, please-"

Nazi started to sob into Commie's shirt, "I don't-, it's not-"

The leftist stroked the smaller man's hair, just letting him cry.

"You...love me?" Nazi asked.

"I do." Commie replied, holding him closer.

Before he could regret it, the white identitarian leaned up and kissed him. Commie kissed back, wrapping his arms around Nazi's middle.

Nazi melted into the kiss, giving the communist complete control. 

They pulled away a for air a few seconds later, looking at each other lovingly.

Commie cupped Nazi's chin in his hands, his gaze softening, "You look so beautiful."


End file.
